Solar's Camping Adventure
by Solar the Cat
Summary: Welcome to Camp Sonic!
1. Welcome to Camp Sonic!

_Hey everyone!_

_It's been a week since I posted the last chapter of Team Sun Saves Easter in which I said camp would start in a week._

_I have gotten 3 other authors to allow me to use their OCs as camp counselors. They are Charge the Cat's characters Charge the Cat and Aqua the Cat, Eclipse the Hedgehog126's Eclipse the Hedgehog, and Leah 'L's' the hedgehog/Doggiez/I-love-Sonic (kindly choose a name and stick with it please, no offence)'s Leah the Hedgehog._

_The plot bunny that was plaguing me at the end of the last story is dead. I will still be using part of the idea it was giving me though._

_See profile for standard I don't own anything disclaimer._

_Disclaimer: Can you feel the Sunshine?_

* * *

Somewhere in a forest 5 sapient animals and a Chao are sitting at a campfire.

"Well I think my readers have waited long enough for my summer camp story." says the purple cat named Solar taking out a laptop.

"How do you have internet access out in the woods?" asks a dark green cat with light green manga style hair named Charge.

"Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao." says Cloud the blue baby Chao with dragon wings. (Translation: Because Solar is the Author)

"Well I hope this camping trip has something interesting to do." says the lime green hedgehog named Leah.

"We could always go fishing. I'm in the mood for sushi." says Eclipse.

"I want to go swimming." says the light blue cat with a ponytail named Aqua.

"You can all go do what you want when we finish confirming your jobs. Aqua is the camp lifeguard, Charge is in charge of the boys cabin with my other half, Eclipse is in charge of the girls cabin with Blaze, and Leah will try to keep Shadow from mentally scarring all the campers with punishment." says Solar.

Solar starts typing out the new story while the girls go fishing and Charge contemplates how Solar has internet access in the forest.

Unbeknownst to the group of authors, the black cat from the end of the last story is spying on them from the top of a nearby mountain. "So you've gathered some bodyguards. No matter, I will destroy all of you if you get in my way."

* * *

"Welcome to Camp Sonic!" yells Knuckles, standing in front of a large group of kids whom immediately start to cheer.

"I'm head counselor Sonic and this is head counselor Knuckles. We hope you have a great time during your stay here!" says Sonic standing next to Knuckles. Again the kids cheer.

Solar, Blaze, Shadow, Leah, Charge, Aqua, Eclipse, Cloud, Rainbow, and Moon approach the campers.

"Hello campers. We are your counselors for the entirety of your stay here. I am Solar and this is my Chao, Cloud. Charge and I will be in charge of the boys here." says Solar as Cloud sits on his head. Solar, Cloud, and Charge walk to the side of the other counselors.

"I'm Blaze and this is my Chao, Rainbow. Eclipse and I shall be in charge of the girls here." says Blaze while holding rainbow. Blaze, Rainbow, and Eclipse walk to the other side of the counselors.

"I am Shadow and this is Moon. We will be in charge of making sure you troublemakers don't cause trouble." says Shadow with Moon flying by his head.

"I am Leah and I will be helping Shadow with punishment, I will try to keep Shadow's punishments within reason." says Leah, moving to stand next to Shadow.

"And I am Aqua. I will be the Camp Lifeguard. Remember, never go swimming unless I am at the lake with you." says Aqua.

"Now that you have all met your counselors I want the boys to follow Solar and Charge to the Boys Cabin and the girls to follow Blaze and Eclipse to the Girls Cabin. All camp activities will begin tomorrow, so get a good nights rest. Also every few days the entire camp will gather around the camp fire to roast marshmallows and tell scary stories." says Sonic.

* * *

Charge looks over at the completed chapter. "Eclipse and I didn't even get to introduce ourselves."

"I thought it would be best for Blaze and I to do the introductions. You both will speak more in the second chapter." says Solar closing the laptop.

* * *

_The black cat has returned._

_What are his motives?_

_Why does he hate Solar?_

_Does Solar even know of the existence of his enemy?_

_Did Solar really try to gather bodyguards?_

_Why am I asking you these questions anyway?_

_Submit some scary stories I can use for the camp fire nights and some camp activities._

_I do not need more counselors._

_Enough of my ramblings. Here's a picture of an adorable kitten while you wait for the next chapter._

_Shadow: Solar has figured out how to allow anonymous reviews so if you don't review I will personally come hunt each and every one of you down with my flamethrower. And you don't even want to know what I will do if you flame us._

_R & R_


	2. Mess Hall Panic

_Yes I Am Back! I would have updated sooner, but my friend got my obsessed in runescape again and that has been taking up all my time. I had been planning to update last Friday when school got out for the summer, but I couldn't bring myself around to writing. Thankfully a new plot bunny has found it's way into my head and I once again have inspiration to write! Now without further ado, here is the second chapter of the story within a story Team Sun's Campiest Mission Ever._

_Disclaimer: Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day?_

* * *

We return to the forest from the first chapter to see that our 5 heroes and Solar's Chao are seated around a campfire.

"Do any of you know how to make something besides sushi?" asks Leah.

"Why? Do you not like my sushi?" asks Eclipse whom had been cooking nothing but sushi for our group since last chapter.

"As a cat I love fish but your food is too bland for me." states Charge staring up at the night sky.

"Oh No!" exclaims Solar, sitting up quickly. "I forgot to give Camp Sonic a chef!"

"Why don't you have Shadow ask Chicken Bob to cater the camp?" suggests Aqua.

"And while you're at it get someone out here whom can cook." says Leah standing up and moving toward Solar's laptop.

"I am beginning to think you people don't like my cooking. Eep!" says Eclipse, jumping to the top of a tree as the ground where Leah had been sitting moments before exploded.

"What was that?" asks Charge with his fur sparking in panic.

* * *

"Darn I missed that hedgehog girl. No matter. In time all of these fools shall be destroyed." says the black cat.

* * *

"I have a feeling we will find out what just happened soon enough." states Solar warily, picking up his laptop. "Let's just get back to writing the story while we figure out what we will be doing for food."

* * *

_(Camp Sonic)_

All the campers and counselors were assembled in the mess hall, but for some reason there was no food.

"Hey Sonic, where's the food?" asks Leah impatiently sitting with the other counselors while the boys and girls sat at opposite sides of the building.

"I don't know. Solar where is the chef you and Team Sun were supposed to hire?" asks Sonic.

"We were supposed to hire a chef?" says Solar in confusion. "Oh No! We were supposed to hire the chef. Shadow call Chicken Bob and tell him to send Silver over with enough pizzas to last us through the summer!"

"Whatever." says Shadow as he walks out of the mess hall. (mess hall = cafeteria)

* * *

_(Forest)_

"Solar look out!" yells Aqua, causing Solar to jump out of the way right before a dark energy blast hit the spot Solar had been in seconds before.

"That was close. Someone obviously doesn't want us to finish this story." says Solar.

"Yeah we should be more concerned about this story than the person obviously trying to kill us from the top of that mountain." states Charge.

("Oh No! They have spotted me. I must prepare for battle!" thinks the black cat on the mountain.)

"If there is anyone on that mountain I will take them down!" says Eclipse. "Leah, Aqua, do either of you want to come with me?"

"I'm staying with Charge and Solar." replies Aqua.

"Sure, I can go for some action." says Leah.

Leah and Eclipse then go off to the mountains pointed out by Charge.

"I don't know what is on top of that mountain, but Leah and Eclipse should be fine. Aqua keep an eye out for more things trying to kill us while Charge helps me write this story." says Solar.

* * *

_(30 minutes later at the Camp Sonic Mess Hall)_

"Chicken Bob's Pizza Delivery!" yells Silver from outside the mess hall.

"Charge come with me to get the pizzas." commands Shadow.

"Sure." says Charge.

* * *

_(3 explosions, 20 chaos spheres, stuff that would raise the rating, 1 screaming hedgehog, and 10 minutes later)_

"Okay we have and entire summers worth of pizza crammed in the warehouse behind the kitchen." says Shadow.

"I had no idea ordering pizza was this fun. Can I order pizza from Chicken Bob like Shadow does too?" asks Charge.

"Sure, Chicken Bob won't mind, just tell him I authorized it the first time you call." says Solar before picking up a slice of pizza shaped like Shadow's head.

"Charge when can we go swimming?" asks one of the boy campers.

"Aqua when can we take the campers swimming?" asks Charge.

"The lake will be open one hour from now." says Aqua.

"In the meantime, I have the first activity for every camper!" shouts Eclipse, drawing the attention of everyone in the building, including the bugs.

"What? Ahh get all these bugs off me!" sure enough the hundreds of bugs that had been hiding in the building were suddenly crawling all over Eclipse.

"Hold still." says Charge. Eclipse stands still and Charge zaps her with a bolt of lightning.

"Urgh if I had any feeling left in my body I would probably hit you." says a dazed Eclipse.

"Anyway the first activity for the campers is a traditional camp activity. Unfortunately the activity I am thinking of has to wait until tonight, but I have another activity. We are going on a Nature Hike. We will split into eight groups and each take a different trail. Everyone will meet back at the Mess Hall in an hour to go swimming, so don't get lost."

With the anouncement of the first activity of Camp Sonic every camper finishes lunch and heads back to their cabins to prepare for the Nature Hike... Of Doom!

* * *

"Nature Hike... Of Doom! Are you sure that's a good idea?" asks Charge.

"What Could Possibly Go Wrong? Wait, Noooooooooo! I tempted fate. Charge, Aqua, we need to find Leah and Eclipse before my actions cause their doom!" says Solar in a panic.

"Ahhh! Solar, Charge, Aqua, Run!" says Leah and Eclipse, while running up a tree.

"Why? What's wrong?" asks Aqua before hearing the rustling trees.

"It's-it's-it's-it's BIGFOOT!" yells Eclipse just as Bigfoot crashes into the camp site.

* * *

"Hahaha! Those fools will never reach me. Bigfoot will destroy them and solve all my problems. Then again those 5 and that Chao are all incredibly powerful. There is a high chance that they will defeat Bigfoot and... What in the name of Chaos was that?" states the black cat as a giant Lightning Bolt, Meteorite, and Tornado hits Bigfoot, sending him flying off into the sky where he disappeared in a wink of light. As Bigfoot disappears the dark cat thinks he hears a faint "Oh No! I'm Blasting Off Again!"

* * *

_After a long break I am back, now here are the cliffhangers you love._

_Seriously, who is that dark cat? I need a name for him._

_Why does he not want Solar to finish this story?_

_Why did I decide to make this a story within a story?_

_Should I rename this story to Solar's Camping Adventure?_

_Will Charge use Chicken Bob's Pizza Delivery now that he has my permission?_

_What exactly did Shadow and Charge do to Silver?_

_What will happen on the Nature Hike?_

_Will I ever stop these cliffhangers?_

_Find out these answers and more cliffhangers in the next chapter. I will try not to take a month to update again._

_Shadow: I have a flamethrower and I'm not afraid to use it. Rewiew and don't Flame!_


	3. Events Yet To Come

_Before you get all excited that I have posted the next chapter of my summer camp story, this is not actually a chapter. I am writing this now because I will not be able to sleep until I post this, on a separate note: Curse you plot bunny! Yes another plot bunny has found it's way into my head, this time with the inspiration for my next story. I will not begin to write it until I finish this story and hear your ideas on this introduction. I have lost track of how many times I have watched Nazo Unleashed, and I am likely to watch it even more while writing this story. So without further ado, here it is for your consideration:_

_-insert name of new story here-_

_Disclaimer: Do not read this introduction without first watching Nazo Unleashed. This is a sequel to the fan made video centering around the mysterious image of a hedgehog that has been called Nazo._

* * *

In Nazo Unleashed, Perfect Nazo tried to destroy the Earth in an attempt to shatter the Master Emerald into a thousand pieces, scattering it across the universe. This was prevented by Hyper Shadic whom stopped Nazo's final attack and destroyed Nazo. But what if Hyper Shadic had failed to stop Nazo. What if he was forced to flee to another planet as Perfect Nazo destroyed Earth and everyone Sonic and Shadow had known. What if Perfect Nazo became so powerful he became the ruler of all creation.

While this is not the case in the dimension Solar and the Sonic Heroes live in, it is the case in another dimension. However, fate does not look kindly on anyone.

1 year after Hyper Shadic destroyed Perfect Nazo a wormhole opens up in the middle of Station Square, and out of the wormhole comes the familiar shape of a black and red hedgehog before it closes. However, this is not the Shadow everyone knows as a member of Team Sun. This Shadow comes from a dimension where Nazo won.

This alternate Shadow has come from his dimension to seek out the one group that can possibly help rescue his dimension, the Sonic Heroes. With the appearance of a second Shadow all of the Sonic Heroes and friends must find a way to travel back to the other dimension and restore the Master Emerald while at the same time defeating Nazo.

The fate of all dimensions hangs in the balance as the Sonic Heroes race against the clock to restore the Master Emerald and defeat Nazo. But with the emerald shattered into one thousand pieces and scattered throughout the galaxy is it even possible for the Master Emerald to be restored, or did Nazo's original plan work better than he could have hoped. Find out the answer in -insert name of new story here-!

* * *

_The only way our stories live on is with the support of our fellow authors and readers._

_Review with your comments about my new story while I work on the camping story._

_This is Solar the Cat saying goodnight people of the world._


	4. Nature Madness

_Okay, here is the real next chapter. After reading stories by Charge and JoAnne I have some new ideas to make this funny. I have also decided that this chapter should be some degree of educational. I know what you are thinking, how can a chapter be funny and educational at the same time? Well, I will prove that it is possible._

_Disclaimer: The Humans are totally unprepared for an invasion, gather my robot army and destroy them!_

* * *

_(Forest)_

When we last left our group of authors they had just blasted Bigfoot into the sky. When we last left the mysterious black cat he was staring at the sky where Bigfoot had disappeared. Today however, it seems something is wrong with Solar.

Eclipse, Aqua, Charge, Leah and Cloud are looking at Solar whom is twitching on the ground. Suddenly Cloud starts to look panicked and hides behind a tree. "Chao Chao Chao!" ("Hit the Deck!")

Though Solar is the only one there who can really understand everything Cloud says, her tone was enough to send the mobians hiding behind and in trees.

Solar starts to laugh maniacally and his fur turns white. Solar gets up and shoots a beam of light into the sky from his hands.

"What do you think is going on?" asks Leah from the branch of the tree Eclipse is hiding behind.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling this day is about to get more interesting." says Charge from the branch of another tree.

Just then a siren sounds from a plane flying overhead. As the group of mobians stare at the plane 5 figures parachute down from the plane, obviously heading for the campsite.

"Please tell me they are on our side." says Aqua, now on another branch in Charge's tree.

As the 5 figures land they are distinguishable as a cat, a hedgehog, 2 Chao, and a dog. Once the cat and hedgehog get everyone out of the parachute gear they turn to look at the now white Solar.

As the dog starts to bark at Solar, Leah recognizes the barking. "Laura, is that you girl?"

Leah gets out of the tree and Laura runs to her. "I missed you so much, did Shadow take good care of you?"

"As a matter of fact I did. I see Solar has changed into Loco Solar." says the hedgehog.

"Laura wouldn't stop barking at us, so we assumed that you were in trouble." says Blaze.

"What happened to Solar, Shadow?" asks Charge as everyone gets out of their trees.

"Whenever Solar has the urge to write torture or crazy stories his author half becomes Loco Solar." explains Shadow.

Loco Solar stops laughing and picks up his laptop to start writing the next chapter of his story.

* * *

_(With the black cat)_

"Hmm the rest of Team Sun has come to help Solar and they brought a dog. This just got difficult."

* * *

_(Somewhere in the forest around Camp Sonic)_

"Counselor Cuddles, I think we are lost." says one of the campers following an annoyed Charge. "We are not lost, and stop calling me Cuddles."

Yes, for the hour that has passed since the nature walk started, Charge's group has taken to calling him Cuddles, and they are indeed lost.

"We are not lost!" yells Charge at me. Hey you can't yell at the author, only Solar is allowed to break the fourth wall in this fic.

"Who cares about the forth wall?" asks Charge before a random robot crashes on him and self destructs.

"Very funny." says Charge. Thank you, now stop breaking the forth wall or I will change your name to Cuddles for the entire chapter.

Although Charge gulps at the thought of this, he doesn't dare break the fourth wall again. There is your education for this group: Never break the fourth wall unless you are connected to the current author. We will check back with them later, for now lets see how Knuckles is doing.

* * *

_(Elsewhere in the forest around Camp Sonic)_

Hmm it would seem that trusting Knuckles to take care of a group of children alone on a nature walk wasn't the best idea. All of Knuckles' campers are hiding in various trees while Knuckles screams his head off with things that would certainly raise the rating. I should do something about that, but first let's see what caused this reaction in Knuckles.

* * *

_(10 minutes earlier)_

Knuckles was leading his group through the forest pointing out various things. "That is a plant, that is a bush, and that is a parrot." Yes, it seems that Knuckles was not the best person to educate kids about nature, despite living alone on an island most of his life.

"Head Counselor Knuckles, what is a parrot doing on camp grounds?" asks one of Knuckles' campers.

"Awk, Head Counselor Chuckles!" says the parrot, landing on Knuckles' head.

Knuckles' eye twitches at this. "Did that bird just call me Chuckles?"

"He sure did, Head Counselor Chuckles!" says the same camper.

At this, Knuckles loses control of his anger and goes berserk, leading to a 10 minute rant, which catches us up with current events.

* * *

_(Now)_

It is time to teach Chuckles not to raise the rating.

As Knuckles pauses in his rant to catch his breath he is suddenly struck by lightning. Unfortunately this had the wrong effect, for Knuckles started to raise the rating again, causing him to get hit by lightning every time he tries to raise the rating.

I think this may be awhile, let's check on Leah's group next.

* * *

_(With Leah's Group)_

Leah has surprisingly, considering the last two groups we looked at, not gotten lost and is pointing out various plants to her group.

"Now campers, pay extra attention to me for this plant. This plant is called Poison Ivy, and you do not want to touch it. You can recognize Poison Ivy because it has 3 leaves and is low to the ground." explains Leah.

Hmm she is doing a good job, time for a reward. "Woof, Woof." says a dog that runs to Leah, somehow avoiding walking into the Poison Ivy.

"Laura is that you?" asks Leah before Laura the dog jumped into her arms. Unfortunately, this caused Leah to fall backwards into the Poison Ivy.

"Okay Campers, I think it is time to head back to camp for your first aid lessons. Today we will be learning how to treat Poison Ivy." says Leah as her skin starts to itch.

Well, if you were paying attention to Leah, you would know what the lesson was. Since I can't think of anymore lessons lets skip ahead to when everyone meets at the Mess Hall.

* * *

_(Camp Sonic Mess Hall)_

The campers are all assembled and talking eagerly about their nature walk.

Charge's fur is ruffled from when the robot fell and exploded on him. Leah's fur is pink from all the aloe used to treat her poison ivy, but is happily petting her dog. Everyone seems fine except for Knuckles, whom resembles a porcupine at this point from all the lightning. There is the third lesson of this chapter: never raise the rating.

Eclipse motions for everyone to be silent. "I hope everyone had as much fun as I did on that nature walk. You will all be free to swim once Aqua is ready to take her lifeguard post. I will announce the last event of the day after we eat dinner."

With that, everyone goes swimming.

* * *

_(Back at the campsite)_

As Loco Solar closes the laptop, he faints and turns back into normal Solar.

"Well that was fast, let's just hope it doesn't happen again." says Charge starting at Solar warily.

* * *

_So did I do a good job making this chapter funny and educational? Time for cliffhangers._

_Now that Shadow, Blaze, Moon, Rainbow, and Laura have joined our group, what will the black cat do next?_

_Will the pink come out of Leah's fur?_

_Will the campers ever stop calling Knuckles Chuckles?_

_Will someone ever give me an idea for the name of the black cat? I don't really want to call him by the name I have already come up with._

_Find out Next time on Solar's Camping Adventure!_


End file.
